My Guardian
by Kohran Kurogane
Summary: I'm sorry but I can't quite give a summary without spoiling stuff. Mainly Yuffientine but beware of Cloeris!


disclaimer: I do not own FFVII in any way or form. Spuaresoft owns it all although I wish I owned Vincent's chocobo. He's soooo cool.  
warnings: language, sap, angst  
author's notes: Howdy to all of ya! I've decided to try out my fic writing skills on this section. I really shouldn't be writing more fics since I started several anime oriented titles (five of them actually) so this is a bit of a side project. Actually I got the idea of writing a FFVII fic from my good friend Kat. Anyways I love Yuffie (she and I even share the same birthday how odd) and I love Yuffentine ficccies so here I am writing one of my own. I also threw in a little Cloeris just to spice things up a bit. It might seem like I hate Reno and Tifa but it gets better.  
Please don't flame me!!!!! This is my first FFVII fic ever!   
R+R (onegai!!!!!!)  
  
-Kohran Kurogane-  
  
--------------My Guardian--------------------  
  
"Oh gawd not another formal party!" the brown-haired ninja unhappily groaned. She turned to her four-footed companion and began complaining, "C'mon Red. Don't you ever get bored with this type of stuff?"   
He shook his long mane of fur, sitting in a very regal loooking position on top of their couch. They shared Bugenhagen's old house in Cosmo Canyon.  
"I actually enjoy social gatherings. Even though I am treated like an animal it's good to be respected for saving the world."  
Yuffie groaned and threw a pillow at him, hitting his black nose.  
"Bull's eye!" she triumphantly cried before becoming serious again, "I for one don't wanna go. I just end up leaving anyways."   
"Yuffie....." Red XIII pleaded with his usual puppy-dog eyes.  
"Now don't you dare give me that look! I'm serious this time I really don't want to go!"  
"Vincent'll be there," Red XIII added trying to add a sly tone to his voice.   
"So? Mr. Moody'll probably never notice me anyways. He doesn't notice anybody," she said stubbornly. "You know that and I know that."  
"But you've changed. Maybe he won't notice how childish you are."  
She scoffed and prepared to launch another volley of pillows. It was true though that Yuffie had changed over time. After getting kicked out of her house she had moved from house to house for the past four years. She stayed at 'Red's' as she called him for about three months now. She had grown a little taller but definatly more womanly. Her hair had grown quite long and her *ahem* chest had become a little larger. But her attittude remained childish.  
"Don't make me hit you with a pillow Red XIII 'cause I'll get ya!" she held the square pillow like her own Conformer.   
"If you say so," Red XIII turned and picked up the invatation before heading to his room.  
"Where you going?"  
"Well I better get ready shouldn't I? After all it's tomorrow!"  
"But Red I already told ya!"  
"Do what you want. Although if it's a celebration about us I would go."  
"Awww shit Red. You got me again," she sighed and headed for her room. She mummbled more curse words underneath her breath.  
  
Vincent stared at the invitation silently. He didn't want to go but he figured his 'friends' might throw a fit or something if he didn't show up. The last thing he wanted was for Barret to yell at him in a course language or for Marlene to start crying. He sighed and watched his black chocobo Nightmare graze on some plants. It had been so long since he attended a social gathering like this before, he wondered how everyone changed.  
Tifa would probably try to be cheerful even though Cloud was still obsessing over Aeris. Cloud would babble on about certain things Vincent didn't care to want to listen to. Barret would be drunk by the time he got there probably singing with Cid. Red XIII would try to act as non-animalistic as he could. And as for Yuffie she would be....most likely gone. She hated social gatherings and left as soon as possible.  
It was odd but he knew many many things about her. He was an observer and had taken an interest in her. Not in that way of course.  
She was far too young for him anyways. Although he had not aged a day after thirty he still was at least sixty by now and she was....twenty one.   
"Come Nightmare. We shall ready for a ball."  
The chocobo wobbled his head and shot back his deep gray eyes at Vincent. Vincent stroked the marking where Nightmare had been struck protecting Vincent from an enemy.  
He hopped onto Nightmare's back and rode off into a nearby town which was Junon. Upon arriving at the newly built mall he overheard a conversation between merchants.  
"Didja hear? Lord Godo up in Wutai lost his daughter again. They say he's offering some sort of million dollar reward for her return."  
"Yeah? Well I heard the girl's a real bitch y'know."  
Vincent didn't feel like butting into their conversation but at the word bitch describing Yuffie he was ready to intervene.   
"Excuse me. But I was wondering if you'd kindly take back what you just said."  
"What the fuck is your problem? I can say whatever I want to say without having ta think about it."  
Vincent reached for his Death Penalty. He was ready to pull it out of his holster when he heard a familiar voice.  
"Stop!" it was Tifa. She was holding Marlene's hand and was walking down the street with a bunch of bags.  
The two men saw Vincent's gun and bolted down the street.   
"I'm sorry Vincent but you know I do have Marlene here. And I do not want her watching one of her Papa's good friends blowing the head of some guy."  
"Understood," he gritted through his teeth. For some reason he had really wanted to kill that man, maybe he'll run into him later. Hopefully.....  
"Thanks a lot Vincent. So are you going to the ball?" she had a glimmer of hope in her eyes. He turned away from them.  
"Yes."  
"Are you going with someone?"  
"No."  
"Then maybe you'd like to go with me?"  
"No. I wish to go alone," Vincent walked away. He didn't look back but he could sense Tifa watching him. Why would she be asking him anyway? Ah yes, the foolish Cloud Strife and his constant babbling of reviving Aeris. A noble cause but even the power of life and death is not within reach for any mortal.   
"It's not always good to be alone Vincent!" Tifa shouted. She turned away and stormed off, little Marlene clinging tightly to her hand.  
Vincent stiffened. He glanced around and noticed people staring at him. Damn that woman! How dare she embaress him like that. He ignored the odd glances and walked into a tux shop.   
After getting all of that bothersome measuring done he picked up his newly tailored suit and headed for the exit. Next door he spotted a flower shop. Although he would never dream of entering a store like that he looked in. He saw a young couple looking at all of the different arrangments. The young man looked annoyed but he tried to look interested for his girfriend. Vincent scoffed at the idea of dating. In a flash he imagined the young man being him and the girl Yuffie. He shook it off quickly. That wasn't possible, he was too old for her. He turned and walked towards Nightmare.  
  
"So Red how do I look?" Yuffie twirled in her short but very beautiful dress. It was made by pure Wutain silk and was dyed white.  
"Marvelous Yuffie. You look just like a princess," he gazed in awe.  
"Thanks a lot Red! I kinda feel all tingly inside for some reason. Y'know like something big is gonna happen tonight."  
"Probably nothing," he said fixing the the tie around his neck. Yuffie figured it was pretty stupid for someone who walks on all four legs to wear a tux but Red XIII didn't mind. "So how long are you staying for anyway?"  
"At least till I'm done eating all the fancy schmancy food. Then I'm outta there faster then a gold chocobo on steroids."  
Red XIII burst out laughing but contained it quickly. He walked over to Yuffie and offered his paw. Yuffie grabbed it and walked out, the two an odd pair.  
  
As expected the ball bored Yuffie to the point where Red XIII, Tifa, Shera, and Reeve all tried to keep her from either 1) Stealing everone's materia for fun or 2) just leaving the damn place.   
Vincent had hid himself in the shadows trying hard not to be noticed but Yuffie couldn't help notice how scrumptuous he looked wearing a tux with his hair tied back. She in fact had the strongest urge to dance with him but squelshed it. There's no way a guy like that would wanna dance with a girl like me. He's all sophisticated and I'm so....not. She frowned at her inner voice. It was right but she couldn't help but try to ask him to dance. She walked quietly over to where he was staring out at the sky from the window. She used every once of stealth she had picked up in ninja training. She counted silently to three before yelling in his ear.  
"HEEEEEY VINNY HOW THE HELL ARE YA?!"  
He cringed slightly before turning around. His crimson eyes angrilly glaring at her.  
"Geez Vinny you sure are angry," she patted him on the back. "What were you looking at anyways? You sure were into it."  
He looked out into the vast black sky. In the corner of his eye he saw a shooting star.  
"Nothing important."  
"You're lying. Aren'tcha?" she attempted to read his thoughts but failed. She placed her arm in the crook of his. "How would you like to dance with the Princess of Wutai?"  
Vincent remained silent. Yuffie was ready to leave when she heard Vincent say something.  
"Come again?" Yuffie asked.  
"Sure."  
"Ummmm okay."   
Yuffie pulled Vincent to the dance floor. He pulled her into a close dance position in one swift move surprising Yuffie. A waltz began to slowly play. Vincent knew every dance step, being an ex-Turk he was an excellent dancer and swept many young woman off their feet but right now he concentrated on Yuffie. She was beautiful. The way the lighting shone on her white as snow dress and the way her hair had been done just so made Vincent rethink the whole age gap problem.   
Yuffie was swept of her feet. Almost breathless, for a moment of course. She looked up at his deep crimson eyes as they looked at her. He was handsome....no drop dead gorgeous was more like it. She was surprised when he said yes to her, she was expecting some sort of rejection from 'Mr. Vampire'.   
"Ummm Vince?"  
"Hn?"  
"Why did you agree to dance with me?"  
"No reason."  
"Doesn't sound like you at all. Normally you have to have a reason for something," she fake gasped. "Who are you and what have you done to the real Vincent Valentine?"  
He glared down at her but he wore a smile (or a resemblance of one).  
"I'm right here Yuffie. Besides I figured it would be nice to dance for once."  
"Really? But why with me? Why not with Tifa or Shera?"  
"They're not my type," he realized his error and attempted to fix it. "Errr what I meant was..."  
"Don't pertend you didn't say it 'cause I heard you loud and clear. Sooo I'm your type eh?"  
"........."  
"Going back to being cool? I understand."  
The waltz ended and new upbeat music began to play. Yuffie was ready to exit leaving Vincent in a swarm of people. She leaned up and whispered in his ear.  
"But I'll never ever forget what you said tonight. You sweet talker you."  
She disappeared into the crowd but blew him a kiss before completely escaping his view. Vincent remained speechless, he was mentally beating himself for letting that slip. How could he have been so careless? He sighed and turned to exit the large crowd.  
  
Yuffie was laughing out loud the whole ride back on her gold chocobo Bullion. Her hair had escaped her once intriquite design and flew freely in the wind. Her gray eyes shut tightly as she breathed a sigh of relief. The friggin room was too damned hot and the night breeze felt refreshing, that and the fact that she had escaped every guy's gaze. She hated when people stared at her and although she brushed it off everytime Red XIII called her easy on the eyes she was. She petted Bullion's neck and giggled in her ears.  
"You should've been there. It was great! You think he likes me?"   
Bullion shook it's head.  
"Awww what do you know you're a bird."   
The chocobo slowed to a halt and began warking uncontrollably.   
"What the hell's the problem? Did I insult you that badly?" she squinted into the darkness and made out a figure. "Who the fu-?"  
"Hello Yuffie."  
"Tifa?! What're you doing out here?"  
"Aeris stole him from me. Even in death she clung to him."  
"What are you talking about?"  
"But I won't let my new love be taken away. Especially by you."  
"I think you're going crazy. Maybe you need to lie down somewhere."  
"No you don't understand! Nobody understands my pain!!" she pulled out a glowing orb. She murmered a few words before an aura surrounded Yuffie. Yuffie soon succombed to a deep sleep along with Bullion. Her last word said in a whisper.  
".....Vincent."  
  
Vincent felt a shiver down his spine. He knew something was up he just wasn't sure what. He glanced over the room and noticed Yuffie had gone (no surprise there, she always left) but he noticed Tifa was gone.  
"Where's Tifa?"  
"I dunno. Did I ever tell you about me plan to resurrect Aeris?"  
Vincent walked away passing two very drunk 'friends' of his messing with Cait Sith. Might as well ask he thought.  
"Have you seen Tifa?"  
"Heyyy ish ourrr gooood friend Vinshent."  
"Shuuu' up Shid nobody talkin to you....'cept maybe my fisht."  
"What 'bout you Barrrret? Nobody talkin' to yooou either."  
The two began a very bloody fistfight right there Cait Sith caught in the crossfire. Vincent sighed and proceded to the very proud Red XIII.  
"Have you seen Tifa? Or Yuffie for that matter?"   
"Yuffie left for our house, as for Tifa I don't know she left right after Yuffie. They've been gone for maybe thirty minutes."  
"Thank you," Vincent would've laughed at the fact that a beast would help him rather then some fellow humans if he weren't so worried about Yuffie. He always had a hunch that Tifa was jealous of Yuffie for some reason or another. Vincent began to worry more. He headed for the door and ranright into a very flustered looking Tifa.  
"Get out of my way!"  
"Looking for Yuffie? Well don't worry she's in a safe place."  
Vincent always brought his Death Penalty with him and reached for it.   
"If you don't get out of my way I'm goning to have to force my way through."  
"Why?! Why her?! What does she have that I don't?!"  
"You wouldn't understand even if I told you," he pulled the gun out of the holster.  
"Try me Vincent Valentine!"   
He sighed and walked past her.  
"My soul is calm around her. I never worry about a thing when I'm caught in her eyes, in yours I see emptiness," he whispered.  
She tried to hold him back but he growled low and pulled the gun to her neck. A unhuman glow in his now blood red eyes.  
"DON'T TEMPT ME WOMAN. YOU WILL REGRET IT."  
"Chaos?"  
"I WILL EMERGE IF YOU PERSIST MY MASTER. DON'T TEMPT ME."   
Tifa slowly let go of Vincent. He ran to the stables he dropped Nightmare off at leaving Tifa to cry softly.   
  
Nightmare understood his master's eagerness to go so he ran as fast as possible following the trail that Tifa had made. Nightmare's silver eye shot through the darkness and cut through the mountain range never missing a step.   
Vincent recognized the area it was Yuffie's hometown Wutai.   
"Nightmare! Let's go!"  
Vincent readied his Death Penalty and galloped into town noticing that there was no one outside. He headed for Da Chao mountains and saw Godo limping badly.  
"Where's Yuffie?"  
"A demon....he took her."  
"Dammit! Where did they go?"  
"To the summit."  
Nightmare shot up the vertical wall like a bullet. Vincent jumped off his back and looked around the platou. He noticed Yuffie's chocobo Bullion tied up but no one else. The night was silent and tense. He heard growling from behind him and saw Reno?  
"She refused me but I came for her. With a little help from Tifa of course."  
"What are you?"  
"Does it matter? Ahhh yes....you remember Hojo? Well he gave me a newfound strength. The power of Behemoth!" Reno growled savagely and transformed into a much larger version of Behemoth, even more larger than the king of Behemoths. "With this much power I can overthrow the heavens and even time itself. But it takes a small sacrifice to get that power," he brought the attention of a small wooden cross with a human on it. Yuffie had been nailed by the wrists and feet ala Christ but was spared the more vicious parts. She was completely naked and was trembling, showing that she was indeed still alive.   
"Her life force is failing. Can you save her Vincent? Can you?"  
"Bastard!" he fired off several shots from his Death Penalty. He realized it was hopeless and began calling on his inner beast.  
Vincent roared and let Chaos take over his body. He could hear his bones crack and the clothing tear but he could care less for he only thought of Yuffie and her protection first.  
"YOU HAVE ANGERED MY MASTER! HIS ANGER IS MY STRENGTH YOU FOOL!"  
"Say what you want. Hojo made me ten times as strong as you. I am Neo Behemoth."  
Nightmare watched this confrontation and almost heard his master's voice talking to him. He understood and ran to Yuffie. He began pecking at the cross with his razor sharp beak. Bullion began warking gently and undid her ropes quickly, she then made her way to Yuffie.  
Chaos flew up to the top of Neo Behemoth's head delivering a powerfull kick to the skull. Behemoth laughed and grabbed him in one swoop and began crushing him. Chaos used every ounce of strength but it wasn't good enough to escape the grip.  
"You see how pathetic you are. You are obsolete compared to me. And now Yuffie will die as will your pathetic bird."  
Yuffie had escaped but could barely think thanks to the after effects of the sleep spell. She saw Chaos and knew what to do. She reached into Bullion's side pack and absently grabbed an orb ignoring the blinding pain in her wrist. She murmered the spell.  
"......Ul...ti....ma....times....four."  
A bright green flash of energy blinded Chaos and Neo Behemoth. The spell had drained Neo Behemoth of energy but barely grazed Chaos, Yuffie smirked before succumbing to a deep sleep.  
Chaos took this oppertunity to unleash his power. He used the energy to pummel Behemoth to a bloody pulp before taking one last kick to his heart causing Behemoth to revert back to his form. A red materia fell from his hands before getting crushed by Chaos.  
"A MATERIA WITH THE ABILITY TO POSSES THE USER. IT TAPS INTO YOUR DEEPEST DESIRES THEN CAUSES YOU TO DESTROY THEM. DAMN HOJO FOR MAKING THESE MONSTERS."  
Chaos turned to Yuffie and prepared to assault her in his rage. Nightmare jumped at him and caused Chaos to fall backward.   
"INFERNAL BIRD! Uuugh."  
Vincent awakened slowly and saw as Yuffie lay helpless. He lifted her into his arms (not before covering her with his ruined jacket of course) and set them both on Nightmare. Nightmare ran toward Wutai like a rocket, Bullion running after them.  
  
"Is she okay?"   
"Don't worry Aeris she's fine."  
At the mention of Aeris' name Yuffie snapped awake in her room. She turned and saw the once dead Aeris standing.  
"Aer...is."  
"Yes it's me. How are you feeling?"  
"Bet...ter. Vinc....ent? Where?"  
"He fell asleep looking after you. Only me and Red XIII are awake."  
She turned her head and noticed his claw hanging over her shoulder. He had fallen asleep in the same bed.  
"How...?"  
"Cloud revived me. Don't worry about it now, just rest."  
"Miss...ed you..."  
"Me too. Goodnight Yuffie."  
"Than...ks...."  
"No problem."  
Yuffie shut her eyes and could've sworn she heard the warbble of a baby chocobo in the background.  
  
----a year later------  
  
Dream began chasing after little Hope. The little silver chocobo was way to fast and soon took over Hope who was only four months old. Cloud and Aeris chased after their daughter making sure she wasn't hurt. Bullion and Nightmare watched their own child with equal intensity.  
Yuffie and Vincent walked out to the very top of Da Chao mountains on a picnic, odd considering Vincent but these days he was trying things he had never done before. He carried the basket in one hand and held tightly onto his pregnant wife's hand int the other. He set everything down on the rocks and brought his wife into an embrace letting his lips gently brush at hers.   
"Love ya Vinny," Yuffie whispered tugging at his long dark hair. "Even if you are way to serious sometimes."  
"I love you too," Vincent seriously stated. Yuffie sighed and shook her head.  
"Geez lighten up. Everything's okay with the friggin world already. Tifa's happy with Reno, Cloud's happy wiith Aeris, etc..etc..." she looked out at the sky, "No meteor, Sephy's gone, my dad accepted our marriage all is good," she looked at him with serious eyes. "I never understood why you never missed your old love, you know Lucrecia."  
"Well it wasn't really a relationship since she didn't really love me back."  
"I see. Oh well let's eat!"  
He chuckled low and opened the basket.  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*  
  
Don't hurt me! I'm sorry but I'm no good at writing action sequences and the story was pretty weak but what can ya do? This was my first and all so I guess it's okay to let some things slide right? ::hopefully:: Right? (^)_(^);;  
::runs away from all the Reno Tifa fans:: GOMEN NASAI if I offended you!!! I needed a bad guy and guess what happens? Reno's the first to pop into my head 'cause I'm not big into Reffie fics and Tifa's the other 'cause I'm not a big fan of VincentXTifa fics.  
Expect a following fic based on the data from this fic (note the new materia created by Hojo) with character's kids!  
Well that's about it...sooo goodbye! (for now)  
  
Kohran Kurogane  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I support Megumi Kurogane  
Owner of Megumi's Gate of Protection 


End file.
